


Spinel and Half Gem friend

by Kimchiginko



Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Lava - Freeform, Poofing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Series: Spinel and Half Gem friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545175
Kudos: 7





	Spinel and Half Gem friend

You wake up still exhausted from you being ablaze yesterday. You then noticed that your in Spinel’s lap she is combing through your hair with her eyes closed humming a soft tune. Her legs were surprisingly soft almost like a pillow. As you look around see that in some sort of forge with with weapons all around and an anvil in the middle. However the lighting in the room was from the lava within the walls. “Hey doll glad to see your finally awake” Spinel said still gingerly combing with your hair. “ yeah I am awake” you say with a smile rolling over, having her head over yours. “Are you gonna sit up or are you still tired?” Spinel asked stopping combing with your hair, noticing you haven’t sat up yet. You admit that you were more awake now but Spinel’s is so comfortable it hard to get up. You finally sit up but you lean on Spinel’s shoulder, it was just a soft as her lap “thanks” Spinel looked confused “for what?” “For just being a good friend” Spinel wrapped her arm around you shoulder “no problem Y/N” your stomach my a grumbling noise. “What was that?” Spinel asked pulling her hand back “Oh uh sorry” you say blushing “I guess I am kind of hungry” Spinel jumped with a smile “don’t worry Y/N Steven dropped off some food stuff for” Spinel started walking off “I will be back in just 2 seconds he said that it would best to leave outside since it’s so hot in here” she said with a skip. You lean back on the wall thinking about yesterday how this was alot to process. Knowing that your gem was the kind of gem to probably destroy planets or something, you touch the gem on you forehead. And now these homeworld gem rebeling against Steven and the Diamonds may be after her to use a some sort of lava spewing weapon. Then thinking about the lava spewing part that both grossed you out and scared you, then your hand moving to your stomach gripping it softly. Yet despite all this Spinel had been there for you, like you been there for her. Then a terrible thought shot through your mind, what if this is too much for her what if she ends up leaving you because your abilities are too dangerous, the grip on your stomach tightens with the thought. “I am back” Spinel said in a cheerfully tone holding some sandwiches and protien bars. You force a smile “thanks Spinel” you say trying to not think about Spinel leaving you. You ate the food now feeling a less hungry, “that hit the spot” you say finishing the last protien bar “good to hear.” You lean back on Spinel’s shoulder as she puts her arm back around you, “hey Spinel”, you say snuggling into her shoulder “yeah?” “Where are we?” “Oh its Bismuth’s old forge,” Spinel said pointing out all the weapons “she said we can hang out here since she doesn’t use it as much any more” you snuggle closer Spinel holder her by her waist. “Y/N is everything ok” Spinel asked patting your head “while I was out did” you hesitate you want to know but at the same time the thought about it scared you “did that gem aquamarine did she give any more info… about me” Spinel paused “no” Spinel said firmly “but for right now Y/N lets just focus on your well being” Spinel took your head and lifted up so she could look you in the eye “ok” you choke back tears but smiled “ok”

You get up off the floor making sure your gem on you forehead wasn’t damaged (nope still intact) then you see Spinel getting up rubbing her head “hey Spinel you ok” she gives you a thumbs up “I doing ok” then there was another quake but this time it felt more like a punch at the wall. You see that the door to the forge (which was currently shut now) has a huge hand indent in it. “Um Spinel?” You say back up from the door then another hit smacked it making bigger and deeper knocking you on the ground. Spinel picks you up and runs to the far side of the room. Spinel starts pounding on the wall here and there trying to find something “come on come where is it where is it” Spinel tried to whisper as she continue to bang on the walls. You know that you could blast this intruder sky high but also. knew that with your abilities crank up on high it could mean this whole mountain would blow. You were scared of what gem or thing was outside the door but you were also scared of what if they corner you again. “Spinel please hurry up” Spinel hit the right switch and stepped inside then closed the door behind her. The area was lighten up by the glow of lava and the river of magma that flowed by. You and Spinel slipped in the lava room and she shut the door. “There we should be good” Spinel continues to carry you “where are we going” you say looking up at Spinel Spinel tried to look calm “we have to get to the other warp pad Bismuth said there were two, one at the front entrance and the other was deeper in the mountain” Spinel hopped over a lava filled river “and knowing how desperate those other gems were to get you I think it would be best to warp else where” you were hoping that maybe Spinel was wrong and what was pounding on the door gave up and left. However you weren’t that stupid to believe such a lie. Then a rock came flying at Spinel and you Spinel dogged it putting you safely on the ground behind her. It was a Rose Quartz this time the quartz had short curly hair (definitely not the same rose quartz) “hand over Y/G!” She demanded Spinel sucker punched her into a near by wall “not gonna happen punk” you get up not knowing what to do or how to help as you watch the quartz preparing for Spinel, Spinel launch her self towards her. As Spinel got closer the Quartz whipped out her sword from her gem slicing Spinel’s form in half “crud” was all Spinel said as her form poofed and her gem dropped on the ground.

You see Spinel’s gem hit the ground “Spinel?” you get up and start running towards Spinel’s gem “SPINEL!” the rose quartz grabs your wrist “let go you… you OVER SIZED PEPPLE” the rose quartz throws you hard into the wall “shut it” magma flows from your eyes as you try to crawl towards Spinel’s gem again, the rose quartz walked over to Spinel’s gem “maybe I should just shatter this broken toy” hearing that made something in you snap, you start to feel all the years of angry that you kept back is now flowing through you all at once. You rush towards the rose quartz so quickly that the gem barley has time to react. You slam her into the far side wall away from Spinel’s gem, you turn to Spinel’s gem “it’s ok Spinel I got this one”. You face the quartz the shook off the attack, “you little,” you feel you body be in engulf in flames, the quartz came at you sword in hand “CLOD!” you took a deep breath and then spewed lava all over the Quartz leaving just her head exposed. “I thought you abilities weren’t under your control” you catch your breath walking to her “maybe I don’t have control” you say surprised an how rough you voice sounds now “but at least I have enough control to poof you” you punch her in her face as she poofs easley.

You sigh bubble the gem, your rage ends up becoming overwhelming sadness “why did you even have me mom why just why?” then you think about Spinel and how she has been there when no one else wanted to be around you. “Oh my god Spinel” you turn around to check on Spinel’s gem, and see Spinel’s gem is floating in the air, she was coming back. At first her heart shaped gem was right side up with a form with heart shaped buns then her gem flipped and form her spiky hair and pointy shoes. As she finished re forming she floated down with her new form her hair was still spiky but she had on black suspenders with pink heart clips and the bottom of them. Spinel’s shoes were more rounded and less pointy, but the most notable part was the fact her tear streaks were gone. “Spinel?” You tear up with magma tears Spinel looks at “hey Y/N I am back” Spinel hesitates, “are you feeling ok” you look at her confused you look down at your hands and arms the flames on your body did die down but you were still ablaze. “I dont know I” you try to answer you put you hand over your mouth as feel like vomiting again ‘when is this going to stop’ Spinel saw you shaking, looking very sick. She walked you over to a river of lava she makes you kneel down as she kneels down beside and rubbed you back. You spewed lava as Spinel continues to comfort you, “it’s ok doll” Spinel said the magma finally stop flowing from your mouth then Spinel asked “you feeling better” you nod “yeah I just feel a little gross” you lay on the ground, but Spinel lift you head up and put it in her lap “will go to the gems in a little bit” Spinel said “but for now let’s take a breather” you sigh and nod snuggling into her soft lap.

You sit up “you should get to the Crystal gems now and let them know what’s going on” you say feeling better (not 100% but better) Spinel frown “I am not leaving you here what if there are more of those rotten gems around” Spinel didn’t want to leave you like this. You knew that she would try to take you with her if you kept refusing, and still feeling the heat from your own body it would be a bad idea to go into a home filled with wood. So you thought of a better plan, “what about this Spinel you can just pop in see if someone there then pop out” Spinel didn’t say any and let you continue “if someone there let them know if there not warp back” Spinel wasn’t too keen on this plan but with how fast the warp pad is it wouldn’t take too long Spinel agreed

You and Spinel walked to the warp pad and you sat next to it. “If I am not back in 1 minute warp to Steven’s house got it” you nodded. Spinel waved to warpped away leaving you alone with your thoughts, about you gem, your mother this whole situation. You start to think ‘What if my mother didn’t have me would she be in this situation’, then you get up walking around, 'if I wasn’t half gem the heat down hear would probably kill me or at least give me a heat stroke’. You look over at the river of lava not too far off from the warp pad, you kneel down besidethe river 'if I can make fire and spew lava…’ you wonder you reach your hand out towards the lava…

“What do you mean I can’t go back?!” Spinel shouted trying to get to the warp pad but Steven and Amethyst was blocking her way. “Look I know your worried about Y/N,” Steven said trying to calm Spinel “and I will go and make sure she is ok” Spinel eyes spiral with fury “listen here Universe I know for a fact Y/N is not your number one fan” Steven backed “but she is dealing with alot of stuff and she is just scared” Spinel eyes went from spirals to tearing “I just wanna keep her happy and not worry about the little things at least” Pearl covers her mouth “oh Spinel we didn’t mean it like that” “that’s all swell but I wanna get back to Y/N,”

You take your hand out of the lava it felt hot but as hot but it did burn. “You are a freak aren’t Y/N, not a gem not a human and you basically a walking fire bomb” you say to yourself as you shake the rest of the lava off like it was just glue. You look at the warp pad 'Spinel sure is taking her time, did she leave you’ you shake you head 'no no no Spinel wouldn’t leave you here right?’

Steven sighed “come on Spinel, just let us go in your place” Spinel shook her head trying not to cry “no” Garnet put a hand Spinel “why don’t we ask Y/N herself” Spinel cocked her head “what?” then you warp into Steven’s house. You see Spinel and tried to walk over to her “Hey Spinel there you are” but after getting use to all that heat just the cool breeze from the a/c ends up making you, light headed weak in the knees you stumble and fall with Spinel catching you, “thanks Spins” you say with a smile Spinel smiles “no problem doll”, Spinel picks you up and cradles you. Garnet walks over to the two of you “how are you doing Y/N?” you snuggle in closer into Spinel’s chest “I feel a little wobbly but ok” “see she’s ok” Spinel said defensively “Spinel we have to work as a team” Steven insists “Steven let me handle this one” Garnet said in a firm tone “Y/N, Spinel we can’t let you go back alone” Spinel slowly coiled her arms around you as you slowly looped your arms around her neck, “so me and Steven will go with you until we find out more from Aquamarine, sound like a plan” both on you nodded. Steven got some stuff but paused when small yellowish rod fell out of his coat pocket, he quickly picked it up with no one else noticing it and walked back to the warp pad with the others. 

You, Spinel, Garnet and Steven all warpped back to Bismuth’s old forge. The reasons why

1.) To check on the damages made by the Rose Quartz

2.) See if maybe they were after anything else (besides you)

3.) It’s currently the only place that can handle your explosive personality

Spinel hopped off the warp pad with you in her arms but you were feeling guilty about her helping you so much while you basically destroyed everything in your path ‘like usual’ “Hey Spinel can you put me down” you ask is a hushed tone she stops walking “sure Doll” she says putting you gingerly on the ground you start walking but your legs are noticeable shaking you cling to the near by cliff side trying to walk by yourself. Spinel coiled her arm around your waist and steady you, “thanks Spinel I guess were wrapping up for the day” you say all the while you thinking’ jeez your pathetic can’t go two minutes without needing help’ Spinel just smiled seeing the pain in your eyes “no problem I love tying your schedule up”

“Hard to believe one Gem did this” Garnet said looking at the damage with Steven. You and Spinel sat on the bench which was surprisingly untouched by the Quartz that ran through there. “There may have been more gems maybe a fusion” Steven suggested looking at the destroy door. “But there weren’t any other gems with that Quartz” Spinel said firmly “yeah and I think we would have said 'yeah Steven there was a Quartz and by the way an army behind her’ I feel like that’s hard to leave out” you say dripping with sarcasm, Spinel tried not to giggle at you comment. “I get that but that Y/N but that doesn’t mean that they weren’t here at all” Steven said trying to keep his cool. Steven sighed, “So for right now me and Garnet will see if we can find a area deeper in the mountain here that will be less accessible to other gems” Steven said trying to sound adultlike “in the mean time you two can hang here” Steven left going deeper into the mountain first while Garnet gave a thumbs up to the two of you before leaving, “what was that about?” Spinel asked you shrug “I don’t know?”

You and Spinel alone again now you are thinking Spinel doesn’t know much about you. She may know your punny sense of humor, gem of a mother, drunk dad and your ‘hot’ temper but that’s not much. So you think of a good way of passing the time “My favorite color is red” you blurt out Spinel looks at you “what?” “Oh well I mean we never got a chance to really talk about what we like so…” you said not sure if Spinel would be willing to chat about herself Spinel hesitated but smiled “ok so your favorite color is red right? Mine is Pink” you try to think of easy questions “ok so I enjoy watching videos, drawing and writing stories but also going to the arcade and Funland when I have the money” you say thinking about how if you could drawing right now you wish you could draw Spinel’s smile “well I like to sing, dance watch funny videos make funny puns with you and ” Spinel paused a moment “I like spending time with you” you think of a good question but this one maybe hard for Spinel to answer “my favorite memory when I was little was when I got this cute pink toy bunny you could say it was my first friend since no one really wanted to be around me” you gave a half hearted laugh “ I still have the little guy at house too, never had the heart to part with it” you try to hold you tears back you look at Spinel hesitated to say any something “Spinel if you don’t wanna share about your early memories that’s ok I just wanted you to know more about me that’s only fair right” you try an smile but the tears you were trying to hold back end up flowing, all magma down you cheeks Spinel sighed she hated seeing you like this she wiped the tears away “ok you know what my happiness memory was when I emerged” you saw Spinel biting her lip trying to keep herself from tearing up “was the time when Pink and I played games the whole day nonstop” you hugged Spinel and she hugged you back coiling her arms around you. “You know Spinel” you snuggling into Spinel’s chest “what” “Pink was a real idiot for not seeing what a wonderful gem you are” you said blushing “do you think I am that great?” Spinel asked releasing her grip a bit not sure of her own worth, you sit up looking at her in the eyes very close to Spinel’s face “Spinel you could have walked out on me any time but you didn’t you can do it now” you gesturing to the busted door “but here you are” you get comfortable in Spinel lap “staying with little old me” Spinel blushed not knowing what to say, Spinel looked so cute you wanted to pull in closer. “Were back!” Steven shouted making the two of you jump, “what were you two doing” Steven asked seeing the two of you all snuggled up next to one another “hanging out” you and Spinel say at the same time “come you two let’s move the party down stairs” Garnet said now you were wondering if Garnet knew this was going to happen which then made you blush.


End file.
